Marquis de Lafayette Wiki
Marquis de Lafayette Marquis de Lafayette was born on September 6, 1757, in Chateau Chavaniac, France (Marquis De Lafayette Biography). He joined the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War and became a major general in the war. Without Lafayette's help in the war the American forces would not have had France's military and financial aid. Marquis de Lafayette was named “hero of two worlds” for helping both France and America gain their liberty and freedom. (The Marquis De Lafayette) Early Life Marquis de Lafayette became an orphan as a young boy, his father had been killed in the Seven Years of War and later his mother in the years to come, leaving the young man with nothing but a large inheritance. He enlisted in the French Royal Army at the age of 14 and later married at 16 to 14 year old Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, who was a relative of the king. This only made Lafayette expand to the wealth he had already acquired. (Marquis De Lafayette Biography) Revolutionary War Marquis de Lafayette learned of the conflicts occurring in the British colonies and the talks of liberty and freedom and revolting against tyranny inspired him and pushed him to join the Americans in this conquest. So in 1777 Lafayette secretly set sailed to America and landed near Charleston, South Carolina in June 13, 1777. He then volunteered to be in Washington's staff as an unpaid soldier. Lafayette's relationship with George Washington would grow and create a friendship not only between them but both France and America. (L. S. Kramer, Lafayette in Two Worlds) Marquis de Lafayette convinced his leaders through his hard work and eagerness to help America obtain its freedom they appointed him as a Major general for the Continental Army. In September 1777, Lafayette's first major battle in Brandywine, was injured by a musket ball to the leg (Marquis De Lafayette, Monkeyshines On America ). Later in December he received command of troops and was ready to lead his men to invade Canada until it was aborted due to the fact that British troops were prepared for an invasion. Marquis also assisted in the battles at Barren Hill, Monmouth Courthouse, and in Rhode Island. He later returned to France where we asked for military aid from the king. He returned from France and assisted General's Washington and Jean Rochambeau troops and Admiral François de Grasse's fleet in the surrender of General Cornwallis in the Battle of Yorktown. (The Marquis De Lafayette) Washington's Letter White Plains, July 24, 1778. To Governor Morris, Esq.: DEAR SIR--The design of this is to touch cursorily upon a subject of very great importance to the being of these States; much more so that will appear at first view-I mean the appointment of so many FOREIGNERS to offices of high rank and trust in our service. The lavishly manner in which rank has hitherto been bestowed on these gentlemen, will certainly be productive of one or the other of these two evils, either to make us despicable in the eyes of Europe, or become a means of pouring them in upon us like a torrent, and adding to our present burden. But it is neither the expense nor the trouble of them I most dread; there is an evil more extensive in its nature and fatal in its consequence to be apprehended, and that is the driving of all our officers out of the service, and throwing not only our own army, but our military councils entirely into the hands of FOREIGNERS. The officers, my dear sir, on whom you must depend for the defence of the cause, distinguished by length of service and military merit, will not submit much, if any longer to the unnatural promotion of men over them, who have nothing more than a little plausibility, unbounded pride and ambition, and a perseverance in the application to support their pretensions, not to be resisted but by uncommon firmness; men who, in the first instance, say they wish for nothing more than the honor of serving so glorious a cause as volunteers, the next day solicit rank without pay; the day following want money advanced to them; and in the course of a week, want further promotion. The expediency and policy of the measure remain to be considered, and whether it is consistent with justice or prudence to promote these military fortune-hunters at the hazard of our army. Baron Steuben, I now find, is also wanting to quit his inspectorship for a command in the line. This will be productive of much discontent. In a word, although I think the Baron an excellent officer, I do most devoutly wish that we had not a single foreigner amongst us, except the Marquis de Lafayette, who acts upon very different principles from those which govern the rest. Adieu. I am, most sincerely yours, GEORGE WASHINGTON (Washington, Against The Appointment Of Foreign Officers) This letter by General Washington describes his complete and total confidence in Lafayette. He has complete trust in this French ally and holds him in a high place unlike others. The letter shows, even though Washington cares about its foreign allies, that they should not be at officers of high ranks and to have Lafayette as an exception shows how much of a close and trustful ally. This shows how the future President of America puts his faith into a man that clearly cares about the cause of this Revolution. Work Cited #Court, Joseph-Désiré. Portrait of Gilbert Motier the Marquis De La Fayette as a Lieutenant General, 1791. 1834. Palace of Versailles. Web. 19 Nov.2013. #Dunsmore, John W. George Washington and Marquis De Lafayette at Valley Forge. 1909. Photograph. N.p. Web. 19 Nov. 2013. #L. S. Kramer, Lafayette in Two Worlds: Public Cultures and Personal Identities in an Age of Revolution (1996). Primary Search. 19 Nov. 2013. #"Marquis De Lafayette." Monkeyshines On America (2002): 26. Primary Search. Web. 19 Nov. 2013. #"Marquis De Lafayette Biography." Bio.com. A&E Networks Television, n.d. Web. 18 Nov. 2013. #"The Marquis De Lafayette." The Marquis De Lafayette. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Nov. 2013. #Washington, George. "Against The Appointment Of Foreign Officers." Against The Appointment Of Foreign Officers (2009): 1. Primary Search. Web. 19 Nov. 2013. Gabriel Category:Browse